The Test
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby has to be certain before he will do the next step. Bobby POV; Post Vanishing Act Spoiler


Liz I thank you so much for helping me with this little story. It grew bigger and bigger because of your amazing additions. I love them all so much.

**Name of the story: **The Test

**A/N:** Did it for the LJ prompt at the ci_fans_unite community

**Prompt name: **49. Goren is in the hospital with something other than a gunshot wound or a heart attack.

**Pairing: **Robert GorenPOV thinks a lot of Alex

**Word**** count: **2646

**Raiting and warnings: **M, I couldn't hold myself back, needed the ending hot.

**Description:** Bobby has to be certain before he will do the next step.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**The Test**

**

* * *

**I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants as I stride through the big entrance hall of the Robert C. Gallo Clinic. Why am I nervous? There is no reason for me to benervous, I repeat to myself. It's just a test.

Yesterday, I made an appointment for one-thirty today, so here I am at about ten past one. I know too early, but I only have my lunch break to get this done and I have to do it. I have to take this test, to be one hundred percent certain, the time has come. I can't wait any longer.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" asks the receptionist, a blonde woman with heavy makeup flashing a genuine smile.

"Hello, my name is Robert Goren. I have an appointment."

"Goren…yes, Sir, half-past one. Please have a seat; the Doctor will see you just as soon as possible. He is still with another patient." She gestures toward a brightly lit seating area, with a sofa and chairs and a lot of plants.

"Okay, thank you," I tell her, smiling, then head over to the empty waiting area and sink into the big, black leather sofa, preparing to wait. I pull the latest issue of Smithsonian Magazine out of my leather binder and finger to the page where I closed it this morning while riding the Subway.

I try to read the next chapter:_** 'The Freedom Fighters, Then and Now - Fighting racial segregation in the South, these activists were beaten and arrested.**_ _**Where are they now, nearly fifty years later?' **_My eyes fly over the same words again and again, but I don't get it - none of it. I briefly wonder why I can't concentrate, but I know the answer. It's just because of her…Eames…Alex…my partner…the woman at my side.

Resting the Smithsonian onto my lap, I close my eyes, give in my need to replay the events of the past weeks, remembering why I'm here and doing this test.

It started the week after Eames and I arrested Dean Holiday, the magician. We had a long day, finished the paperwork on this magical case and I offered to see her home. She accepted and I drove to her house at 27 Beach Crest, Rockaway.

Halfway to her home I glanced at Eames and saw she had fallen asleep. Her honey blond, long hair draped gracefully across her neck and shoulders and I had an unexpected urge to reach out and run my fingers through the soft strands. When I parked my Impala in her driveway, for the first time in our eight year partnership, I walked around the car and opened the passenger door for her.

I touched her shoulder and reached for her hand. She looked sweet as she opened her eyes and watched me with heavy, sleepy lids.

"You're at home, Eames," I told her quietly, squeezing her arm gently.

She breathed deeply several times, heightening the pressure of our entangled hands as she got out of the car.

I walked her to the front door and she turned to face me. She stood on the first step of her porch and we were at the same height, eye to eye, nose to nose and so very close. In the absolute silence of the moment, we breathed the same air and it seemed our hearts beat as one. We were bound together by the shared warmth of our bodies.

I stepped closer and brushed a gentle, innocent kiss on her warm lips, our gazes fixed on each other the whole time

"I'm so sorry, Alex. Please believe me; you can trust me again. I promise," I said, still holding her hand.

I didn't know if it was the kiss, or because I called her Alex, but her eyes widened with surprise. Her first name sounded so good, so familiar. I wondered what took me so long. And kissing Alex Eames, touching her lips with mine, the feeling was incredible.

One week passed until I found my courage to ask Alex for a date - a real date. She actually said yes and we arranged a date for the next Friday night. We planned to meet at nine, giving us time to relax and change before we went out.

I picked a little Vietnamese restaurant I'd loved for years. Alex persuaded me to take her dancing after dinner, to her favourite club where she and her sisters met to relax and had fun after work every so often.

It was a unique night. After a delicious meal, we went to the night club, and we danced to a wide variety of music. Alex looked radiant in a red silk dress that exposed a tempting view of her bare back, neck and shoulders. I stared at her the whole night, mesmerized by the contrast of the red silky material and perfect creamy ivory of her skin. The songs became slower and as we danced, I held her close in my arms, caressing her tenderly and touching her in ways I'd only dared to dream. I thought I was in paradise.

When our date was over I drove her home, and walked her to her front door. Again, she turned to face me, but this time she did not reach my height and she had to arch back a bit to look up at me. Her eyes sparkled brightly and her cheeks blushed pink with excitement. She was like always: smart, petite and beautiful, Eames…Alex…my partner…the woman at my side.

I bent down and she pushed up to her toes. Cradling her face in my hand, I kissed her gently and she responded eagerly. My first kisses were soft and tender, but I soon felt my desire for her explode, and my lips became greedy. Eyes closed, my mouth moving hungrily on hers, I deepened the kiss and pressed her between my body and the door.

Feeling her petite but well-toned curves made my legs shake. I supported myself with my forearms on the cold wood of her door. There was no space between us, and Alex held me even tighter and wrapped one leg around my waist. Her low moans and very hard tremors caused me to open my eyes and I saw pure, deep desire in her dark gaze. I didn't let her go; I would never again let her go.

Finally, we had to say goodnight, but with swollen lips and trembling bodies we promised to be with each other again.

Memories of our kisses dominated my dreams and I couldn't wait to see her again. That's why I found myself on her porch on Sunday afternoon. I brought a DVD and said I wanted to watch it with her.

I knew it was just an excuse; I just wanted to be with her and she, Eames…Alex…my partner…the woman at my side, knew it, too.

I can't remember the title or anything about the plot, but when it was finished, I'd caressed her soft belly, smelled her intoxicating arousal, thoroughly tasted her full breasts and heard her sweet moans of desire. I will remember that day forever...

_Alex lies on top of me. Her shirt and bra are carelessly tossed on the floor next to my shirt, and her bare breast presses against my chest. She kisses me wetly, everywhere her hot little mouth can reach. I run my hands between her legs, and she's groaning and gasping wildly for air. I free one hand and push it between us, to squeeze a soft breast._

_Alex breaks the kiss. "My God…Bobby please, use your mouth again."_

_I carefully move us to our sides and bend my head as she arches to be near me. I lick her already swollen tip, and then pull it between my teeth, biting it erect. Alex cries out when I suck her nipple deep and hard. I suck and bite her nipples on both breasts and she squirms next to me. I know she wants more when her small hand moves down and rubs my member through my jeans. It feels so good, and I get a painfully hard erection. I want her more than I've ever wanted a woman. _

_"Stay with me tonight, Bobby," she whispers. "Stay and make love to me." _

It was then that I explained my concerns and that sadly, I needed just a bit more time for the test results. Alex understood, like she always understands me and we arranged the next date, our third date, next Friday, in three days. I left her home that night. I left her alone, half naked, with body trembling.

Alex is the reason I'm here at the Robert C. Gallo Clinic. I love her and I want to show her and that is why I want to do this test...

A nurse my age says to me, ripping me out of my thoughts. "Mr Goren, please follow me." The tall African-American woman escorts me along a long corridor and guides me into an examination room.

"Please sit down. The doctor will be here in a few minutes," she says and leaves me alone.

"Thanks ma'am!" I reply and take the chair in front of the big desk.

I have to be certain, one hundred percent sure, because I have to protect her. I know Alex takes the pill. Eight p.m. without water. Over the years, I have observed her during many situations - during interviews, at her desk - and every night at eight pm she takes one, without water.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hoffman," says a very young man. He sits down behind the desk. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Robert Goren and I want to be tested for HIV."

"Do you believe you could be infected?" he asks, looking directly into my eyes.

"No, I have practiced safe sex since the eighties, but I still want to be tested because I have to be one hundred percent certain. There is a special woman in my life and I can't risk the smallest chance of not knowing," I explain, strongly and without hesitation.

"Okay, no problem. Please roll up your sleeve and I'll send in Nurse Johnson." He reaches for the receiver. "Do you want test for all STI's, too?"

"Yes, please test for all of them."

Mrs. Johnson returns to the room, smiles and pulls latex gloves over her hands. She prepares to take the test, grabbing a syringe and bandage, and guiding me to a testing chair.

"Are you a right or left-handed?"

"Sinistral." I reply, unrolling my right sleeve and sitting on the chair.

As the needle enters my vein, I think of Abby Trudeau. She was a tall blond who worked on the fourth floor. It was just one time, during lunch and I was so frustrated from a long, difficult morning. I was stupid and horny, and she was hot and willing and I fucked her hard and fast, up against the wall in a locked supply room. We only did it one time but I didn't use protection.

I roll my eyes with thinking about it. It happened when Alex was pregnant. And though it was not her fault and I don't blame here, I know that if she were with me that Wednesday in October, I would never have fucked Abby between toilet paper and hand-soap. The memory makes me moan quietly.

"Everything is all right, Mr. Goren. You can roll down your sleeve." Nurse Johnson's voice pulls me out of my memories. The blood withdrawal is over.

"When will be the tests ready?" I ask.

"If you want the results tomorrow, you have to come here and sign in at the reception area. And if the results are negative, she will tell you and you can go. If they are positive, you'll meet with the doctor, and he'll go over the next steps."

"Then I'll come tomorrow and will look into the results."

"Good."

"Alright, Nurse Johnson. Goodbye." I stand and leave the clinic.

**-xXx-**

Finally, it's Friday night, and as I stand in front of Alex's house. I'm here to pick her up -- we have plans for a movie and a poetry slam at midnight -- but what's really on my mind is the test results I received earlier in the day. The results are negative. Safe, thank god, I'm safe.

I furrow my brow as she opens the door because she is still in her bathrobe.

"Safe?" she asks.

"Safe!" I repeat and she jumps into my arms and presses her hot body against mine. Our lips come together for a long and hungry kiss and I never want to let her go.

I kick the door and it slams shut in the frame. Now we're finally alone. Alex pushes me against the door and deepens the kiss. Her swirling tongue sends fire directly to my cock and I'm erect in record speed.

"In my bed…now!" Alex pants into my mouth and tries to get down on the ground again. But I hold her even tighter; wrapping her athletic thighs around my waist.

I stagger when carrying her into her bedroom. Her bathrobe comes apart somewhere between the living room and her bed. Her body is hot and radiates her arousal. She is ready for me and shows it.

"Please Bobby, take me. I can't wait anymore…"

I throw her between the pillows and the soft blanket of her bed. I can't get my clothes off quick enough because she starts to caress herself in front of me. I watch as she strokes her clit and nipples and the whole time her naughty gaze stays glued on my naked body, especially on my huge erection.

"I love it hard…" she whispers and moans, throwing her head back. She finds her special spot.

I feel insane, wanting her. I take her ankles and bend her knees behind her ears.

"How hard, Alex?"

"Hard. I can handle you. Eight years, Bobby…I've waited and longed for you…eight years…please, fuck me, now."

I kneel between her trembling legs, spread them wider, and place my tip against her hot, wet core. Holding her ankles, I push hard and enter her delicate body, and her hot walls surround my cock, slowly stretching to let me in.

Alex screams, probably because of my size but I keep trusting inside her until I fill her completely and the entire length of me fills the heat and the slick tightness of her. I'm breathless because of this new nearness to Alex and suddenly change my mind.

I can't just fuck her. I loosen my grip around her ankles and her legs fall naturally at my sides, hugging my body.

"Please Alex, look into my eyes…" I plead and she opens her lids.

"I love you…" I whisper.

"And I love you…" she replies and pulled my body onto hers.

"Is my size okay for you…?" I ask nervously, supporting myself with my arms.

"You fill me, Bobby. No man has ever made me feel so good, like you do. I'm so complete with you…" she groans and gently rocks her pelvis. "Make love with me, Bobby…finally."

"Nothing can hold me back from loving you…" I tell her and we both fly away.

**-xXx-**

I love Alex's body and after this night, I've learned so much, and learned what she likes. When I kiss her behind her ear, she purrs. Circling my tongue around her bellybutton makes her sigh and when gently bite the soft flesh inside of her thigh, she starts to moan deeply. But I have to learn more and know her even better. Thank god there will be the rest of my life to study her body, and most importantly, to study this person, my lover, my friend, Eames…Alex…my partner…the woman at my side.

**the end**

**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time and reading: **The Test**

**We'll read us**** again…Antje**


End file.
